Overwatch: Last Stand
by cw2k
Summary: Directly from Love & War 6, a month after the story's events, Melody is sent 60 years into the future, caught up in the second Omnic crisis. Overwatch resurfaces and Melody becomes their agent to stop Talon from conquering the world... and Melody's future.
1. Introduction

Overwatch: Last Stand

Introduction

What's going on, guys? This is ya boy, CW2K with my first Overwatch story. Directly after Love & War 6, Melody celebrated with the rebirth of her home in Uganda. This will take place a month after Love & War 6 as Melody finds herself in 60 years into the future, caught up in yet another Omnic Crisis, but because of Melody's efforts in saving the world, a organization known as Overwatch has resurfaced. With Sombra and Talon still on the loose, General Melody Jones become a new agent of Overwatch to stop Talon from conquering the world... and Melody's future.


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit From Tracer

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 1: A Visit From Tracer

 _Six months after the Replicant crisis_

 _Los Angeles_

 _5:45 PM_

It had been a month since the Replicant crisis and Melody Jones was hailed as the new General of the Homefront Warriors. One day, she was meditating on the beach when Tracer visits her.

"Hey, love."

"Lena, what's going on?"

"I know it's a long haul, but we need your help."

"We? What now?" Melody asked, concerned.

"My friend Angela Zielger aka Mercy would like to meet you."

"Mercy?"

Jade and Chris approaches them.

"Tracer, good to see you," said Jade.

"Likewise, love. I have a request for Melody. There is a situation that could happen in the future. My organization, Overwatch, has resurfaced. Talon is still on the loose."

"Should we be concerned?" asked Chris.

"This concerns Melody since she was their target of interest."

"Sombra will pay for her betrayal," said Jade.

""And only Melody can stop Talon."

"Tell me more of this Talon," Melody said.

"Melody, you just recovered from your injuries," Jade was concerned.

"I understand, but Melody has proven to be the powerful ally to us."

"You think Melody can handle whatever is happening in the future?" Chris asked.

"If we don't stop Talon, there will be no future," Tracer warned.

Chris and Jade were very concerned. "Melody, as general of the Homefront Warriors, it seems you have a new mission."

"I'll need someone to take my place while I'm gone," said Melody.

"Count me in," said Jade. "Chris and I will take care of the agency, but I need you to keep contact with us."

"That's why I have my armband," Melody said. "I hope this doesn't take too long, because I don't want Chris Jr and the twins to fear for their future."

"Do not worry," said Chris. "I'll tell them what's going on. Go with Tracer, and be careful."

Melody hugged her parents and went to her room and put on her Homefront Warriors bodysuit, which was remade by the agency, this time, it's indestructible. Outside...

"Ready, Tracer?"

"Let's go. I'll explain everything on the way to my agency."

A portal opened and the two entered. Chris and Jade were confident.

"You think Melody can save the future?" Jade asked.

"Her skills and commitment will be tested again," Chris replied. "She's well trained for this type of deal. That's why she's our protector. All we need to do is have faith in our Angel."


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Overwatch

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 2: Welcome to Overwatch

Tracer and Melody arrived in front of the newly reformed agency that Tracer herself was a part of. As they walked into the hallway, Melody surveyed her surroundings.

"Tracer." A young blonde woman wearing her white armor with mechanical wings approaches them.

"You must be Melody Jones. I ve heard so much about you. I'm Angela Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy."

"Tracer told me about you. So you're a healer?"

"More like a Medic. How are you feeling?"

"Almost 100%."

Mercy led Melody and Tracer to the meeting room. There Melody saw a gorilla wearing white armor, she sees D'Va, Widowmaker, Pharah, an old woman with white hair, a blonde man in full battle armor, a short man with a left hook replacing his left hand and a young Jamaican man with dreadlocks.

"Everyone, this is Melody Jones, General of the Homefront Warriors. D'Va, Pharah, Amelie, you already know this woman, but Melody, this is Ana, Pharah's mother, this is Reinhardt, the man in full battle armor, this is Torbjorn with a left hook, Lucio with the dreadlocks, and this is Winston, a gorilla scientist."

"Greetings, Melody," said Winston. "It is a honor to meet you."

"I have heard much about you, Melody," Ana said. "You remind me of when I was younger."

"You were a sniper too?" Melody asked.

"Was and still am."

"How did you get that patch on your right eye?"

Amelie choked on the question.

"Oh I see."

"Anyway, welcome aboard to Overwatch, my dear."

"I heard a lot about its downfall. How did it come back to light?"

"Tracer, Pharah and I had discussed its return. After hearing about your war in your world, we wanted to help, so I sent Tracer, D'Va and Fareeha to help you. I studied your military doctrine: A former USMC scout sniper. That alone piqued my interest."

"Unlike other snipers, I use non-lethal ammunition. They were used to subdue enemies, allowing our forces to interrogate them."

"You do not kill?"

"No, there's no good reason to kill at all. So many lives have already been lost, senselessly to say the least."

"How true. If you are fighting with us, you will need a weapon."

Melody realized she had come unarmed. "Should've brought one."

"Not to worry my dear. I have something that suits your style. Get to know everyone, while I pick one up for you."

As Ana left...

"What is that thing?" Melody asks Reinhardt.

"This is my Rocket Hammer," he replied.

"I take it you're a melee combatant."

"You are correct. Just watch out when I start swinging."

"Duly noted."


	4. Chapter 3: Melody's New Weapon

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 3: Melody's New Weapon

After some time, Ana returned, seeing Melody socializing with everyone.

"Melody. "

"Ana. What's That?"

"Your new armband. Your last one was destroyed in your war in Africa. This one uses explosive plasma energy. It also uses incendiary darts, which sets things on fire, volt driver, which stuns enemies and incapacitates them. If you get close, you can use its taser for easy incapacitation."

"Nice."

"More, it uses a machine gun and shotgun shells. This armband gives you plenty of options."

"Thank you, Ana."

"There is one more thing. Since you are a sniper, this armband can be equipped with a high-powered scope."

"Can I contact my family?"

"Of course. This armband is the same as the previous one. Everything you had in that was put in here too. Along with a medkit system, a hacking device, personal radar and a comm system."

"This is much better than my previous one."

"Try it out."

Melody contacts Chris.

"Dad, can you hear me?"

Back home, Chris' armband activates. "Melody?"

"Hey, dad."

"Mel! Good to hear you again. How are you contacting me?"

"My new armband. It's the same one but now it's my new weapon. I'm sending you a link of this new equipment."

Chris received a notification on his laptop. He accessed it and received a blueprint of Melody's armband. It's the same one she had before it was destroyed. Chris noticed that this armband received new upgrades, including the ability to shoot machine gun and shotgun shells, similar to Jacqui Briggs, according to her variations but all in one, including explosive plasma.. He also noticed that it can use a high-powered sniper scope and a taser for close incapacitation during stealth.

"Amazing!"

Jade and Tanya were seeing the blueprints.

"Wow. You talking to Melody?" Jade asked.

"Yea. She can contact us."

"Melody, it's your mother."

"Hey, mom."

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"I'm not 100% just yet, but I'm getting there."

"Greetings, Chris and Jade, I am Ana Amari of Overwatch."

"Pleased to meet you," said Chris.

"My daughter, Fareeha, also going by Pharah, joined your team in aiding Earth against Gargos. We've been watching your progress since the Replicant crisis started. I am absolutely amazed and honored to have your daughter with us. I trust she can keep you posted on her progress."

"Ana, when does our mission start?" asked Melody.

"We will begin in the morning. For now, Melody, your body needs more rest. As you said, you are not 100% yet."

"That's true, but I'm concerned about the crisis taking place here."

"We will deal with the Omnics, I assure you."

"Be careful, Melody," Jade said, concerned of her well-being.

"I will, mom. How are the kids?'

"They're great, but at the same time, they're worried they might ever see you again," said Chris.

"We will bring her home personally once the crisis is over," said Ana.

"Thank you, Ana. Mel, can you keep in contact?"

"I'm keeping my channel open so I recommend you do the same."

"You got it. Good night, baby."

Melody ended the call.

"I see why your family depends on you. You truly are a hero."

"I guess I am, Ana."

"Get some rest, Mel. Our mission begins in the morning."

Melody found a room to sleep in, took off her outfit and went to sleep. Truth be told, she has no idea what to expect for this upcoming operation, but knowing her track record, things have a way of evening out, as long as a gameplay is in order.


	5. Chapter 4: She's Here

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 4: She's Here

Meanwhile at the Talon HQ, Sombra was doing her usual hacking until she saw a notification. She sees Melody at the new Overwatch hideout.

"She's here."

Two men and a woman with a metal plate on her right eye similar to Kano approaches. One of them was a African with huge gauntlet.

"A fellow African," said Akande Ogundimu, AKA Doomfist.

"You know her," Sombra asked.

"I've never met her before. Though I have heard what happened in Uganda, her birthplace long ago. The same country YOU nuked!"

"We needed to cover our tracks..."

"You were willing to kill a fellow African with a nuke."

"You wanted conflict in the world?"

"Not in her world. Where she is from, she saw enough chaos. The Omnic crisis is beginning again."

"What must we do?" asked Reaper.

"We'll see how well she fares with the Omnic. I have a feeling she's coming for you, Sombra."

Sombra looked at Doomfist. "You don't mean..."

"You destroyed her home. You caused a massive catastrophe against multiple companies seeking her powers. And worse, you tried to kill her and her father with turbulence."

"Since when are you so sentimental?" asked Reaper.

"This woman, Melody Jones, is a hero from the past. Her skills are far beyond any soldier in the world. I will meet with her, and challenge her in combat."


	6. Chapter 5: Jade's Annoucement

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 5: Jade's Announcement

Chris and Jade went to the HW HQ and explained to security of Melody's new mission. She steps into the podium and makes her announcement.

"Greeting, fellow Homefront Warriors. I was sent a message from my daughter, General Melody Jones, that she is on yet another mission, most likely in the future. She asked us, me and my husband, your former commander, Chris, to take over the day-to-day operations until her return. Knowing her, I trust she'll succeed, lest her future, as well as ours, hang in the balance once again. I do not think the crisis in the future is a big one. We will need to keep track of her situation at all times. This new agency, Overwatch, was really remade after the war in Uganda, one that almost cost Melody her life. This one, I'm not sure, but her safety is all that matters to us. She is our hero in Earthrealm, and one that I am truly proud of. That's why she's your general, but we're taking over until she returns. I want you to keep track of Melody in case something goes wrong, and I'll be damned if Melody dies because of our incompetence. The best we can do is support her from here. That's what Melody would have wanted. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6: King's Row

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 6: King's Row

At night, Melody, Tracer and their allies have arrived in King's Row in London. It was filled with Omnics.

"Melody," Widowmaker contacts her via HW Armband.

"Amelie. Come in."

"I am located on top of the building next to you."

Melody looked up. "I see you."

"What's our plan?" Tracer asked.

"I have Pharah in the air right now."

"Melody, this is Pharah. Be careful. The Omnic do not know you have arrived. Intel from Winston reports of a gauntlet said to belong to Doomfist."

"Doomfist?"

"Akande Ogundimu from Nigeria."

"A fellow African..."

"Yes. He's also one of the members of Talon. The name Doomfist was taken by him from his mentor. Like you, he's a expert martial artist as well. According to my mother, he is on his way to locate the gauntlet. Your mission is to secure the gauntlet without detection. If something goes wrong, I will attack the Omnic and give you time to complete your mission."

"Affirmative. Where is the gauntlet?"

"Inside a place called the Meridian. It is a theater where Widowmaker assassinated Tekhartha Mondatta, leader of the Shambali. Widowmaker and I have you covered from the air."

"Copy. We're moving now."

Melody, Tracer, Torbjorn, D'Va and Lucio infiltrated the Meridian and made their way into the theater.

"Melody," Pharah contacts her. "I cannot contact you anymore. Some people are using EMP devices to disable the Omnic."

Pharah broke off contact as the team proceeded. They found the gauntlet, but they also found Doomfist beating them to it.

"Greetings. If you are here for the gauntlet, you are too late. You must be the great Melody Jones."

"Akande. So you are Doomfist. I can definitely see why."

"I have learned much from you. You are not from this world, yet you have come here after Sombra betrayed you and your father."

"You seem to know much about me."

"And your combat tactics as well, but I am more interested in seeing how well you fare, considering your war in Uganda, one that almost had you killed."

"A challenge?"

"An observation.' Doomfist goes into his stance. "Prepare yourself!"

Melody battles Doomfist. She needed to be careful as that gauntlet can do some serious damage. Doomfist has five special attacks: Hand Cannon, which he fires shotgun shells, Seismic Slam, where he leaps into the air and slams his fist on the ground, Rising Uppercut knocks opponents into the air, Rocket Punch has him charging and launching his fist in a powerful punch. And Meteor Strike is the same as the Seismic Slam but I think he uses his body to land it. Melody was impressed with his athletic ability, as it could very well match hers. However, Doomfist tried his Rocket Punch but Melody somersaulted away before the punch connected. Doomfist tried a roundhouse but Melody countered, tripped him up and shattered his kneebone. Doomfist made one last attempt at killing Melody with a hand cannon but Melody somersaulted in front and removed the gauntlet at the same time.

"Nice try, Akande. But future enhancements are no substitute to combat skill."

"I underestimated you, it seems. But we will meet again."

After retrieving the gauntlet, Melody and her team saw the Omnics already disposed of.

"Well done, Melody."

"All in the day's work."


	8. Prologue: Symmetra

Overwatch: Last Stand

Prologue: Symmetra

 _Vishkar Corporation_

Unknown to Melody, a young Indian woman, Satya Vaswani, AKA Symmetra, had been overseeing the events at King's Row.

"Melody Jones," she said to herself. "Her idea of peace proves interesting. I sense chaotic nature from her. After her war in Uganda, she successfully retained peace and restored her home. At what cost, however? And why has she come here? Perhaps I must see to it myself."


	9. Chapter 7: Talon's Next Move

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 7: Talon's Next Move

 _Talon HQ_

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by Melody," Sombra said, mocking Doomfist for his loss.

"I underestimated Melody, as you should not."

"So what's our next move?" asked Moira.

"Moira, see if there's any kind of weakness. Our next encounter will fall in my favor."

Moira entered her lab to discover any kind of weakness Melody could possess. She only found one, Melody's tragic childhood. Sombra looked into this weakness and the emotions that followed.

"Interesting. Raped as a child in Uganda..."

Doomfist saw this and suddenly realized Sombra plans to use this to her advantage and gain the upper hand against Melody.

"Let's see how strong Melody truly is."


	10. Chapter 8: Questioning of Peace

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 8: Questioning of Peace

Overwatch Agency

Melody reported back to the agency after her first successful mission at King's Row.

"You are back in one piece," said Ana.

"That's how I roll."

"Melody, do you happen to know a woman named Symmetra?"

"No."

Ana shows her Symmetra's mugshot."

"Symmetra is a architect at Vishkar Industries in India," said Winston. "We recently got in contact with her. She is interested in meeting you in person."

Melody traversed the streets in hopes of finding Symmetra.

"Searching for me?" Symmetra appeared behind Melody through teleportation.

"You must be Symmetra."

"You are correct, Miss Melody Jones."

"I'd ask how you know me, but..."

"I have done my research on you, Melody. A war hero pertaining peace, but allowed her birth home to die."

"I tried to save it..."

"The chaos you endured... I cannot imagine."

"We have successfully rebuilt Uganda, but we have more work to do, like shelters for the animals, education for children, as well as food and medical equipment."

"Fundamentals of peace. So tell me. Why are you here?"

"Talon was responsible for Uganda's demise, more specifically, Sombra."

"Aw, yes. She invaded your world, earned your trust and betrayed you. Sombra ie well-endowed in breaching security. Has she hacked your armband?"

"Not yet."

Talon

 _"Do you plan to take your revenge on her?"_

 _"I was told by Tracer that a war is breaking out here with these "Omnics.""_

 _"I see. How do you plan to achieve victory?"_

 _"I'm not sure. With this crisis going on, taking them on would be a waste of time. I have a feeling taking on Sombra would be a mistake, but she must pay for my country's destruction."_

"So Sombra," said Moira. "This Melody girl seems to have a vendetta against you."

"So it seems."

"Her armband is fascinating. Like you, she can also breach security, but she also has a series of weapons, rockets, a shotgun, a laser system, a retractable shield..."

"Her armband is of no concern to me."

"You do not wish to obtain it for research?"

"No. When next we meet, it is expected to be pure combat. But first, I know she'll have Overwatch at her side against the Omnics. I will meet with her soon."


	11. Chapter 9: The Chateau Guillard

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 9: The Chateau Guillard

A few days later, Melody was asked to take a trip to France to find Amelie. She arrived in Annecy in the Southeast and there she found Amelie's mansion. She enters the mansion and surveyed her surroundings. Never before has she seen such magnificence.

"Wow," she said to herself. "This woman must be living well."

"Bonjour, Mélodié," Amelie shows up in her gray sweater and pants and without her visor.

"Amelie."

"Pharah told me you were coming here. Let me show you around."

Amelie gave Melody a tour throughout her mansion.

"I am recently the owner of this chateau. It is actually an ancestral home. For hundreds of years, this chateau was the home of the Guillard family, until it fell in disrepair and their power gradually waned after the French Revolution in 1799."

Melody sees a computer with a message written in French. She used her armband to scan the info. It read: _We confirm with this message that a limousine will wait for you at the Nice Cote d'Zur airport at 9:30PM. The journey between Nice and Monaco should last about thirty minutes. You can of course modify this reservation at your convenience. We remain at your disposal for any other request._

"My trip to Nice and Monaco were quite delight," said Amelie.

"Girl, you got a huge lap of luxury here," Melody agreed.

"Come. I will show you the dining hall.

Melody wide-eyed at the dining hall. This reminded her of Sindel's dining hall in Edenia, nearly identical.

"Incredible."

"This is where we usually eat our meals. Sirloin steak, baguettes..."

"Baguettes... speaking of that..."

Melody checked her HW bag and brought out what appears to be two freshly made baguettes.

"You bought me... baguettes?"

"Tracer's suggestion. You also left your rifle at the agency.

Melody showed Amelie her Widow's Kiss rifle. Amelia saw some modifications.

"Is that... a suppressor?

"Yes. Usually snipers take out their targets quietly with a suppressor, further cloaking your whereabouts. It is detachable. And this right here, see the extra barrel?"

"What can it do?"

"It is a grenade launcher. I took the liberty of modifying this rifle to give you more options, starting with the grenade launcher. It can fire frag rounds, clearing out enemy personnel from a safe distance. This is a frag round (Red) This is a flare round (Blue) Use this to call for backup at any time. If we see this flare, we'll find you and give you cover. This is a smoke round (Yellow) Useful to provide temporary obstruction of enemy vision and execute ambush attacks. And finally, an EMP round, (Light Purple) only useful against electronic equipment like security cameras, computers and the like. They can be useful against the Omnic. I was able to make good supplies of each, but the grenade launcher can only fire one round at a time so it requires you to reload each time."

"Extraordinary!"

Amelie aimed with a scope, but noticed that she activated night vision.

"The scope was also modified with several different types, including night vision, thermal vision and x-ray."

"X-Ray? You mean I could target the Omnic's weak points easily?"

"Exactly. Should there be another crisis, I think you'll be well prepared. Finally, AP (Armor Piercing) and AM (Anti-Material) rounds. You can use your own ammo, but extra firepower never hurts. It's what I mostly use during certain operations."

"No one will know what hit 'em, not even the fool Sombra. I never trusted her."

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth, Melody, I never wanted to be like this. I was happily married, until I killed him. My husband, Gerard."

Amelie showed Melody a photo of her and Gerard at the wedding.

"Why did you kill your husband?"

"I was controlled by Talon. Gerard became their target, and used me to dispose of him. I became Widowmaker, a cold, ruthless assassin with no regard and amnesty for the innocent. That is not what you see here, Melody. In the past, I was a accomplished ballet dancer."

"Talon reprogrammed you as their sleeper agent."

"Si. They suppressed my personality through neural reconditioning, until recently, during my assassination attempt, the reconditioning began to wear off. Memories of my past, my marriage, everything, was coming back to me. In my mind, I saw visions of my past. I realized that I needed to escape. My rival, Tracer, was sent to stop me, only to see me escaping instead. I told her that the mission was botched because of recent return to humanity. Suddenly, Tracer's chronal accelerator, unknown to her, created a vortex that took us 60 years into the past."

"You both found yourselves at my home in Los Angeles, during the Replicant crisis."

"I discovered you, Melody. Your military power is like nothing I have ever seen before. I required your aid in helping me take down Talon for destroying my life. And after recognizing what they've done to your birth home, it gave me more reason to take them down. That's why I need your help, Melody."

"Sombra has much to answer for, but I will not kill her. I cannot bring myself to do so. Justice will be done regardless, for both of us."

Back home at the HW agency, Jade was watching Melody's progress.

"Amelie LaCroix freed herself from Talon's grasp. It seems that that the closer they get to Talon and take them out, the closer we see Melody coming home safely."


	12. Chapter 10: Showdown At Dorado

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 10: Showdown at Dorado

Melody returned to the Overwatch agency, only to find a note.

 _"Dear Melody, our time to meet is near. Meet me at Dorado in Veracruz, Mexico tonight. It's time we settle this. I promise, no tricks."_

 _-Sombra_

"Well, Sombra, I accept your challenge."

Melody took a a teleporter Symmetra gave after their meeting in India, and set the coordinates to Mexico. The teleporter took her to Dorado in Veracruz, Mexico. What she found was a festival that took place. According to her HW armband, the festival took place after the Omnic crisis. She walked on the street. It was nighttime.

"Hola."

Melody turned around and sees Sombra.

"Sombra."

"This was my home many years. As you saw, there was a festival to celebrate Mexico's liberation after the Omnic crisis."

"I did. So how do you want to do this?"

"They way you do back in your world, hand to hand, the basis of all combat. You already defeated Doomfist. I for one am impressed, but I want to see if you can produce the same results."

"I have no intention of killing you, Sombra, tempting as it is. But justice will be done."

"For your family?"

"For Amelie."

The showdown began. Melody wanted revenge for her birth home's destruction. Sombra is quite efficient in martial arts, most likely Judo but I can't be certain. Melody already had Sombra figured out but was cautious not to exploit her weaknesses prematurely. Melody took Sombra down with a Judo toss and Sombra looked to answer back with a knee to the stomach and elbow shot to the spine. Sombra followed up with a armbar but Melody knew she was going for her armband and escaped.

"Hacking my armband will do you no good," said Melody.

"I already know your weakness. You were raped as a child. A victim of drugs, and warfare. You were weak."

Melody knew Sombra was right and her resolve was weakening. This gave Sombra a free roundhouse, but Melody ducked and swept.

"I turned that weakness into a strength, Olivia."

"So you have," she said as she recovered.

As the fight continued, Amelie in her Noire skin was watching from the rooftops. Sombra found an opening and sent Melody into a cabin. Sombra pulled out her machine pistol, which I think is a futuristic combination of the Ingram MAC-10 and the Heckler & Koch MP7.

"As I said, weak."

Sombra points her machine pistol and opens fire, but Melody used her retractable shield.

"So much for a fair fight," said Melody.

"Most fights are never fair, chica."

"Neither will this one."

Sombra turned around and sees Widowmaker with her newly upgraded Widow's Kiss rifle.

"Amelie..."

"You and your terrorist scum made me a mass murderer, turned me into a puppet to do your bidding. I should kill you here and now."

"Amelie, please, chica..."

Suddenly, gunshots and explosions were occuring outside. Amelie found that the Omnics have invaded Mexico. Melody saw this and witnesses Tracer, D'Va, Winston, Mercy, Torbjorn, Symmetra, Reinhardt and she found three more, a cowboy look-alike, an overweight thug, and a skinny one.

"It's happening again," said Melody.

She also found Reaper and Moira on the roof on the other side. The orange haired woman had a metal plate on her left side of her face, similar to Kano. Sombra used this distraction and slugged Melody in the face, then disappeared. She reappeared on the rooftop.

"Reaper, kill her."

But Widowmaker prevented him from doing so.

"Out of my way, traitor!"

"You'll have to kill me."

"As you wish."

Amelie and Reaper did battle on the rooftop. Melody used her armband's grappling hook to try and catch up with Sombra, but Moira appeared in front of her.

"Who the hell are you, Kano's wife?"

"I am Moira, you harlot. If you wish to finish off Sombra, you'll need to get through me."

"So be it."

Melody fought Moira. Melody was rather curious of Moira. Even at 48, Moira can still go. Rather than use weapons, she uses her hands. Her right hand fires a long range beam that drains enemies' health while restoring hers. Her left hand is used to heal her allies. Melody somersaulted as Moira blasts her beams. She fires a volt driver at Moira from her armband. She then used her grappling hook to pull her in and blast her off the roof with a powerful right hook. Melody dropped down.

"Science is your weapon, as it is mine, but mine however is more advanced."

Moira grunted, "You will pay dearly!"

"You would use science for evil," said Symmetra. 'Begone with you!" Moira disappeared.

Meanwhile, Widowmaker and Reaper had been unable to land any hits at all with their weapons. Amelie tried a frag shot from her grenade launcher, which knocked Reaper away. Reaper dropped his Hellfire shotguns. he then sees a man with a red visor holding what appears to be a heavy pulse rifle.

"It's over, Gabe," said Soldier 76.

"Jack. Is that you?"

"I'm Soldier 76 now."

"I guess we are both dead."

"For you, not dead enough for me."

Explosions were occuring 5 miles from the festival as Pharah launched her rockets, taking out as many Omnic as possible. Reinhardt swings his Rocket Hammer, Torbjorn with Rivet Gun, a cyber ninja named Genji with sword, Hanzo with his bow, D'Va with her Mech, Lucio with his Sonic Amplifier, Tracer with her Pulse pistols and Symmetra with her turrets. More Omnics appeared until Widowmaker launched a smoke round to stop them. She leaps into action with Melody at her side.

"Are you ready, Amelie? This is our last stand."

Amelie reloads her rifle. "Faisons cela!" (Let's do this)

Melody joined the group and went to town with the Omnics. Meanwhile, Sombra was escaping until she ran into three women she never thought she'd see again: Jade, Tanya and Master Raven.

"Greetings, Sombra," said Jade. "You think we have forgotten about you?"

"Kidnapping our children?" Tanya added.

"And destroying our soldier's birth home?" Raven added as well.

"Chicas..."

"SILENCE!" Jade pointed her staff, Tanya with her Kobu Jutsus and Raven with her sword. Yep, she's fucked...

"Where's my daughter?" Jade demanded.

Back on the battlefield, Melody and the newly reformed Overwatch overwhelmed the Omnic. Melody received an update saying that Talon was planning to use the Omnic to conquer the world. Not on Melody's watch. Every Omnic fell and the fighting stopped.

"I really hope that's the last of them," said Tracer.

"I'm not seeing any more," Melody said. "We have attained victory."

Everyone cheered as the crisis has ended again.

"If it weren't for you, Melody, we never could have succeeded," Pharah said.

"I can't take all the credit. Every single one of you have done your part."

"is the war over?" asked Soldier 76.

"The Omnics have been disposed of," said Torbjorn.

"We have saved the world again," Symmetra added. "But it is Melody's future that was in danger."

"Not anymore it seems." Jade, Tanya and Master Raven arrived with the detained Sombra.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you in action again in secret. The future was in danger because of this woman.

"What did you girls do?"

"We gave her a taste of Edenian justice," Tanya replied.

"I joined them in hopes that you would survive, and it seems like you have," Raven added.

"These people were fighting for their future too," said Melody.

"Melody." D'Va ran up to her.

"Hana. What is it?"

"I know you're about to return to your world, but before you go, I have a gift for you, for your aid in saving our world."

D'Va presented her a Mech of her own. it is a black Homefront Warriors Mech with the same weapons as her armband.

"Remember when you said you wanted one of those?"

"I did, yes."

"Korea customized it. I was just recently there and informed the creators of you. Even though the Mech was created specifically for me, I made a exception."

"Wow. Your very own Mech," Tanya was impressed.

"It'll definitely come in handy, Hana. Thank you."

"No, thank you. You helped us save the world while saving your future."

"I've known a long time Melody was destined for greatness," said Jade.

"Melody."

"Amelie."

They hugged. "Thank you... but what will you do with Sombra?"

"We know of her hacking qualities," said Raven. "I did some research and Sombra looked as if she was mechanised. To ensure that she will pose no more of a threat, she will be removed of this mechanism and sentenced to life in a maximum security prison."

"What about Moira?"

Master Raven showed her sword. "Her science was stained with evil. I defeated her recently, and the science that made her what she was overtook her."

"She's dead?"

"Yes. To no fault of my own."

"Amelie," said Jade. "What will you do now?"

"I will live on, Jade. Melody understood my pain as I understood hers. No longer will I subject myself to injustice. I killed my husband, an affront I cannot rectify."

"Talon used you," said Melody. "The best you can do is pay your respects."

"And I must thank you, Melody, for allowing me to fight by your side, and for the baguettes."

Melody giggles. "My pleasure. Mother, it's time to return home."

"We've been watching you since your mission began. I must say, the battles you fought was not as worse as Uganda."

"I was not 100%, but this crisis had allowed me to reinvigorate myself. And to you guys of Overwatch, I say thank you for allowing me to fight for my future."

"Let us return home. your father and your siblings await us."

Melody bid her last farewell to her Overwatch allies as Jade created a portal and they stepped in to return home.

"Tracer," said Pharah. Remember when you said the world needs more heroes?"

"Yea."

"Melody is our hero of both worlds."


	13. Chapter 11: Welcome Home

Overwatch: Last Stand

Chapter 11: Welcome Home

Back at the beach house in the present, Chris, his twin daughters, Tanya Camille and Raven Jade as well as his son, Chris Jr., were silently praying for Melody's return inside the living room. They heard a portal open on the beach.

"Chris?"

Chris got up to see Jade, Tanya, Master Raven and Melody on the beach.

"MELODY!"

"DAD!"

The kids got up to see Chris and Melody hugging each other.

"Melody!" Tanya Camille and Raven Jade hugged their hero sister.

"I take it your mission was a success?" Chris asked.

"All i can say, dad, you won't have to worry about the future."

"We saw Melody at war with those machines," said Jade. "Thankfully her allies were able to help her clean house."

"That's incredible!" Chris Jr. exclaimed.

"And this time, Melody is home safe and still standing," Chris said, surprised that Melody had not suffered any injuries.

"Sombra will serve time after her hacking equipment had been removed surgically," said Raven.

"And I for one can't help but feel so happy to be home," said Melody.

"I know you must be exhausted," said Chris. "But once again, I feel like celebrating."

"How is the HW agency?" Melody asked.

"They remained with us throughout this ordeal," Tanya answered.

"Tomorrow, Melody, I'm taking you to the agency to celebrate. Your General status was put to good use."

"I know, but I never used my rank at all. I had no idea how I was going to perform as General."

"Don't worry, baby. Everything worked out in the end. What do you say we grab a bite?"

"I love to, dad. Can they come too?

"All of you are coming us. My treat."


	14. Epilogue

Overwatch: Last Stand

Epilogue

Melody and her family, with the inclusion of Tanya's and Tatyana's family, ate out at a fish festival. Melody was once again celebrated as a hero for saving the future of her siblings. The next day, the celebration continued at the HW agency. They praised Melody for fighting not only for the world but the future as well. Say what you want about Melody, but her heroics earned her the key to Los Angeles. her status as HW General also made offers to see her in photo shoots and fashion shows. Jade, Tanya and Master Raven joined her in these events in recent months after her return from the future. The Overwatch agents guided her, and with her aid, they attained victory against Talon, and Melody couldn't be more happier knowing her mission was a success. Periodically, Melody, Jade, Tanya, and Master Raven joined Uganda's efforts in its restoration, though there was more work to be done, Melody worked with a smile, attending charities to help the impoverished children and their families, possibly one of the most feel-good moments she had for so long, and that's real.

THE END


End file.
